


Stupid Sexy Sour Wolf

by porcelainandleather



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Stiles hs loved Derek for a while and Scott finally gets them to talk. I had this idea for a while and I'm not sure where it's going.





	Stupid Sexy Sour Wolf

Scott sighed as he leaned against the exam table. He let out a deep hiss. “Careful.” He looked over at Stiles, whom grinned at him. “I’m not a pin cushion.”

  
Stiles chuckled and shrugged. “You could have fooled me. I don’t know why we get into these situations. You could have just run away, but no. You had to let the stupid werewolf slice your side open, again.” He glared at his best friend as he finished stitching up the worst of the claw marks. He knew that Scott would heal within the hour, but the first aid would speed up the process.

  
Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on as he climbed onto the table. He ran his hands through his hair looking at his best friend. “Well, you were the one to tease Derek, knowing that he is going through his little rut.” He smiled at Stiles and pulled him into a hug. “I got injured because he attacked you again. You have got to stop teasing him. I know you like fucking with the guy, but his claws fucking hurt. He laughed ruffling his hair.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes and fixed his hair as he pulled away from his best friend. “It is just too much fun working him up. You think he’d have got used to my sarcasm by now.” He shrugged as he started cleaning up the veterinary table, where he had fixed Scott’s injuries, way too often. “Why do you think he let’s me get to him? Does he say anything to you, when I’m not around?” He tossed the medical tools into the sanitizer and looked into Scott’s eyes.

  
Scott shrugged and looked Stiles over. He had never seen his friend look so unsure about himself. “Stiles? You really like him, don’t you? I mean really like him.” He chewed his lip. He knew that Stiles had always been curious about his own sexuality, but he never thought he would feel that way about their brutish companion. “You have been acting really weird around him lately. I mean, weirder than usual, provoking more… trying to get a reaction.”

  
Stiles sighed tossing soiled bandages in the bio-waste container. “Fuck. I don’t know. We’ve known him for just over 5 years. He still sees me as that gangly sophomore. Derek is gruff, abrasive, beautiful, fuck, yes, okay. I like Derek. I just want to grab his stupid beautiful face, with those adorable rabbit teeth and kiss the breath straight out of him.” Stiles huffed sitting in Deaton’s chair, and hiding his face in his hands. “But he’d never see me as anymore than that annoying teenager.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

  
Scott looked his best friend with wide eyes. He had no idea that he had been thinking like this. “How long?”

  
Stiles chuckled. “How long what? Have I like guys? Have I looked at Derek as more than a sour wolf? Have I been…insecure?”

  
Scott shook his head. “How long have you been in love with Derek?” He hopped down from the table and placed his hand on his shoulder.

  
Stiles scoffed and looked up at him incredibly. “I’m not in love with Derek. It’s… physical. I want to just strip him down and take a ride on his…”

  
Scott held up his hands and choked. “Okay, Too much information, Dude.” He shook his head and laughed nervously. “You have been calling him sour wolf for half a decade, and do you think he would keep letting you call him that, if he did not at least think you were friends? He likes you, Stiles. Maybe in not a physical sense, but he counts you as a friend. You are not an obnoxious teenager to him. Hell you’ve saved each other’s asses more times than I count.”

  
Stiles shook his head as he stood up and began pacing the examination room. “How can he see me as anymore than a liability? I’m just a fragile human. Sure, I held his head over water, so he did not drown, once. I’ve almost gotten you both killed, more than necessary.”

  
“You’ve also managed to keep me from going insane, far more than I can express?” The two men gasped and spun around to face Derek, as he walked into the room. “Not sure if I could live with out your snark, Stiles. Now what is this all about?” He raised a brow at the younger two. He had only caught the tail end of the conversation. It hurt him that Stiles seemed to think so little of his place in their team. “I came buy to apologize to Scott for attacking him. I’ve been a little tightly wound up.” He let out a breath out and looked into Stiles Eyes. “I should not have tried to attack you. I should be able to handle your mouth by now.” He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

  
Stiles laughed nervously and shrugged. “Scott and I were just talking about how I tend to provoke you. My mouth tends to get us in trouble more often than not.” He shrugged. “Maybe I should go away to college for a while and let you guys take a break from my… annoying habits for a while.”

  
Derek frowned and shook his head. “Stiles, with Deaton leaving, you will be our only druid. The pack needs you to finish your training and be the pack emissary.” He walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. “Is this what this about? You don’t think you don’t have a place in the pack? You are the most vital member. We wont survive without you. Screw that mouth of yours. We…” He paused seeing as Stiles seemed to choke on the air. “You okay?”

  
Scott snickered, as Stiles grew redder, by the moment. He had never seen him look embarrassed, by a simple sentence. Stiles glared at his so called friend and sighed. “I’m fine. I think I need to go.” He looked back at Derek, before grabbing his bag and heading toward the door. “You’ll heal Scott.” He growled and ran as fast as he could toward his jeep. He could not quell the images that had come to mind, from Derek’s statement.

  
Derek stared at the door, as it slammed behind Stiles, before he looked back at the beta. “He has been acting strange for a while. Should I be worried?” He truly liked Stiles but he had trouble growing closer to the boy, as he had become a man. He felt a connection to him, which he could not describe. Every time he had tried to leave Beacon Hills, he felt like Stiles was pulling him back.

  
Scott shook his head and groaned grabbing his own book bag. I really think Stiles should be the one to answer that question. He is in a… not really a bad place, but complicated. Look, he looks up to you, and thinks for trying to reassure him, but maybe you should talk to him, alone. What I mean is, no pack, and no especially not me.” He shrugged and started making his way out of the veterinary hospital. He paused, when Derek placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Seriously, talk to him, and really listen. Hear him out.” Scott shrugged his hand away and left. Derek just stared after the man and let out a breath before he followed. Scott was right. He really needed to try to understand what was going through the novice druid’s mind.

\---TOWTW---

Stiles let out a relieved breath as he opened his bedroom. Luckily his father was not home yet and he could relax for a while before the sheriff asked him any awkward questions. He threw his backpack on the bed and started up his computer, to work on some much needed research, for Deaton. His night had already been more stressful than he was willing to handle, but he needed to get his mind of his stupidly sexy sour wolf.

  
He had only been working for about an hour when he heard his window open. He jumped up cursing, and grabbed his bat. He spun around to face his intruder, only to roll his eyes and toss the bat on the bed, as he saw Derek climbing through his window, again. “You have got to be kidding me.” He shook his head and sat back down. He could not get away from the man, tonight. “You know, I have a front door.” He chuckled and shook his head. Like a bat would have done any damage with his bat, anyway.

  
Derek nodded, sitting on Stiles’ bed. “Yeah, I know, but it annoys you, so…” He smiled at him and shrugged. He looked around the room, a little nervously. The small room had changed little in the time he had known the sarcastic human. “So, Scott said we should talk.” He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, offering the pack to Stiles.

  
“Of course he did.” Stiles grabbed the pack and took one. He knew his best friend was trying to help but he was not sure he was ready to talk. He still could barely look at Derek without blushing. He lit the cigarette before he said anything. “So… Talk.”

  
Derek chuckled softly and nodded. “Are we alright? I know we’ve had a rough few years but I sort of thought we’d become somewhat of… Friends, I guess.” He sighed running a hand through his stubble. He could not figure out what he had done to upset the younger man. He took a drag looking at him, bothered that he would not look at him.

  
Stiles laughed and shook his head. This had to be the most awkward moment he had ever had with Derek. “Friends? Yeah, I guess you could call us friends. We’ve spent 5 years saving each other’s asses.” He smirked staring at his cigarette, rather than looking in his eyes. He really wished he could tell him exactly how he felt. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. Derek was sitting on his bed, looking so stupidly sexy.

  
Derek growled softly in frustrated. He could hear how fast the other’s heart was beating. Stiles looked perfectly calm, but he could almost suspect he was scared of him. “Then what is the issue? Are you scared of me? I would never hurt you? I know I… yeah, I attacked Scott.” He shook his head ashamed. It had been so hard to control his temper lately and he had taken it out on his betas, one too many times. “Yeah, I could see why you’d be so scared of me.”

  
Stiles listened to him a little shocked. Derek really thought he was terrified him. He started laughing, a little harder than he should and shook his head. “You seriously think that? Derek, when you’re not worried about us, you’re a fucking teddy bear.” He blushed and licked his lips, before taking another drag. He was not sure how to admit that he cared for Derek. “No, I’m not scared of you. I mean you can be a little bit of an asshole, but usually the Scott and Isaac provoke you, when they know you’re already on edge. They like fucking with you.” He shrugged. “And you know they can defend themselves. You’ve never really attacked me. Well. Unless you count when you threatened to rip my throat out with your teeth. Which, I do not.”

  
Derek nodded and looked into his eyes, as Stiles finally looked at him. “Then what did I do? You are acting like I... I don’t know how you’re acting, but it’s strange, and I’m worried about you.” He put his cigarette in the tray by Stiles’ bed. “Tell me, why you’re mad at me, if you’re not scared.” He bent forward resting his hands between his knees.

  
Stiles nodded and put his cigarette out, on his desk. He reached into the fridge under his desk and pulled out a couple beers. He needed something to drink if he was going to attempt this conversation. He handed one to Derek and sighed. “I’m not mad at you Derek. You must be able to know, with all those fucking super senses you have.” He smiled at the wolf and winked at him. He stalled for a few more moments opening his beer. “I’m not really sure how to start. You know how Malia and I broke up a few months back?”

  
Derek nodded taking the beer, from Stiles. He knew that the alcohol would have no affect on him, but it would impolite not to take it. “Yeah, it was a huge blowout. She accused you of loving someone else. Some asshole, and she was not going to be second. We all honestly thought you were going to marry her.” Derek gulped down the beer and tossed the bottle in the trash.

  
Stiles sipped his drink and nodded. “Yeah, that is pretty much the whole story.” He shrugged looking at the beer bottle. He was still a few months underage but his dad let him have it, if it stayed in the house. “She heard me and Scott talking about this man, I’m into and she blew it out of proportion.” He shrugged. “You see, I’m bisexual and I have this crush on a guy I’ve known a while.”

  
Derek nodded, understanding, a bit. “Yeah, I get that. Are you afraid that I would not be okay with you liking men? Hell, I’ve fucked a few men in my time.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m cool with whoever you want to date, Stiles. We’ll still be friends.”

  
Stiles tried his best not to choke on his beer at Derek’s blunt response. “You’re bisexual?” He stared into his eyes in disbelief. He knew he needed to say anything else but he could not stop thinking about Derek having sex with other men. He was a little jealous and increasingly aroused. “I mean, that’s cool.” He bit his lip finishing his beer. “but I’m not worried about that. We’ve been through too much crap, that I figured that sexuality would be the last thing you’d worry about.” He threw away his bottle and leaned back in his chair. “I think she was more upset with who I’m interested in, more than anything else.” He nodded closing his eyes. He was dangerously close to just blurting out everything, and he was not sure how Derek would react.

  
Derek frowned. Who would be so bad that Malia would freak out, the way she had. She had tried to torch his jeep. “It wasn’t Peter, was it? I’m sure she would have been pissed if you were horny on her dad.”

  
Stiles laughed and shook his head. Now, that was a mood killer. “That psycho? Hell no. I could never have a thing for Peter.” He lit another cigarette and rolled his eyes. He was not going to get out of this. He actually thought he could like Peter. “I’m sure someone might find Peter attractive enough, but it’s you, asshole.” He chuckled and shook his head. He had said it and now he just knew that Derek was going to take off.

  
Derek did not know what to say. He must have heard him wrong. Stiles. What? He could not have said that he had been crushing on him. “I think this is the longest conversation, we’ve ever had, that did not involve some sort of threat to our lives.” He looked at his clasped his hands together. “Do you have anything stronger than beer?” He laughed nervously. He was not sure what else to stay. He would have never admitted that Stiles was probably his closest friend. He was not sure he could handle this.

  
Stiles nodded and got up to dig in his closet. At least Derek had not immediately stormed out of his room, and life. He came back with a bag of joints. Cannabis may be legal in California, but his dad would still flip if he knew Stiles had this. He lit one and handed it to Derek. “Yeah, you are not much of a talker.” He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “You can pretend we never had this conversation, if you’d like.”

  
Derek shook his head and took a drag before handing it back to the brunette. “No, I think that this is important. I… yeah, I’ve never thought about you liking me in that way, and I can’t say I’m not flattered…”

  
“…But you can’t see me like that.” Stiles nodded and sighed as he sat next to Derek, taking a drag.

  
Derek smiled and shook his head. “I did not say that.” He pressed his shoulder into Stiles’ playfully. “Look, We’ve been friend, kind of, for five years. We’ve been through a lot together, and I like you.” He licked his lips. “I’m not saying I can’t see you as more than a friend.” He was not sure how to say exactly what was on his mind. “I’m willing to explore something more, but I don’t want to promise you anything.” He took another drag thinking.

  
Stiles chuckled and nodded. “I’m not looking for a confession of love, Derek. I’m going to kill Scoot, by the way.” He took the joint and took a long drag. “I just needed to tell you. , shit, I’ve had a crush on you since I was 15, and I guess it’s been growing for a while. Maybe we can just go to dinner sometime?” The drug was allowing him to relax a bit and he was actually a little glad Scott had forced this on them.

  
Derek nodded and thought for a moment. “Okay. I haven’t dated in a while. Not since Braden took off.” He chuckled thinking about how messed up his love life had been. “I’ll take you to my favorite place, tomorrow night.” He smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was not sure where this would go, but he was willing to at least try a date. It’s not like he had never had dinner with Stiles, before.

  
Stiles smiled at him and nodded. “Alright, dinner tomorrow.” He bit his lip and looked at the joint in his hand. “Thanks for not freaking out on me, Derek.” He blushed softly and sighed. “I did not want it to be weird. You’re one of my best friends.”

  
Derek chuckled putting out the last of the joint. “You are my best friend Stiles. I have tried to leave this fucking town too many times, and I keep coming back, for you, Scott and Isaac. I can’t leave knowing that you guys are back here.” He rubbed his shoulder. “I really should go. You’re dad is almost home.” He chuckled as he heard the cruiser turning down the street, and you should try to get rid of the pot smell.” He stood up and straightened his Henley. “Goodnight, Bae.” He chuckled as he hopped out the window.

  
Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes. “Funny, sour wolf.” He heard Derek laughing outside and smiled. He grabbed a can of febreeze from his bedside table and began spraying the room. He could not believe that had gone so well and he had a date with Derek tomorrow, but it was a relief.  
He was getting ready for bed a few minutes later when he heard his dad come into the house. “Stiles?”  
“Upstairs.” He yelled pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He prepared himself to tell his dad about his date, and trying not to freak out about it the fact that he was going on a date with Derek Hale.

  
John smiled as he peaked his head into Stiles’s Room. “He bud, tell me I did not see Derek jumping out your window again.” He chuckled. “He knows you are an adult and we have a front door right? You’re allowed to have friends in your room.”

  
Stiles chuckled sitting at his desk. “Yeah, I pretty much said the same thing. He said he does it because it annoys me.” He shrugged. “We just had a couple beers and talked.” He bit his lip. “Um, I asked him on a date and we’re going for dinner tomorrow night.”

  
John raised a brow at his son. “You asked him on a date?” He asked slowly. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? He’s a little too old for you.” The sheriff knew that Stiles had somewhat of a crush on the werewolf, but he did not think anything would ever come of it. “He’s almost 30 stiles and you’re barely going to be 21.”  
Stiles smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, but I like him dad, and I know I can trust him with my life.” He blushed and looked at his hands. “It may be the biggest mistake, but I don’t want to not try.”

  
The man nodded and sighed. “I can’t tell you who to date Stiles. I know you’re life is safe with him, but are you sure you can trust your heart to him?” He walked in and sat on his bed. The last thing he wanted was for Stiles to get hurt. His son was already mixed up with way more of the supernatural than he cared to see, but his boy was an adult now. He had to let him make his own choices.

  
Stiles shrugged noncommittally. “I really don’t know dad, but I can’t live my life afraid to take chances. I can’t look back 50 years from now and regret not giving this chance.” He looked up at him and smiled. “I wasn’t going to ever say anything but Scott pushed us to talk, and I told him why Malia and I broke up. He actually asked if Peter was the one I was attracted too.” He chuckled softly. “Fat chance, but He looked as disturbed by the thought as I was. I had to tell him. It felt like the right time.” He chewed his lip. “I’ve loved him for a long time. 5 years and I’m tired of denying it.”

  
John nodded and patted his son’s knee. “I guess all I can say is, have a great time, and take a can of that wolves bane pepper spray.” He smirked. “If he gets fresh…” He mimed pressing the button.” He knew that Derek was a good guy but he would always be a little protective of his son.

  
Stiles could not help but laugh and roll his eyes again. “Sure dad. I don’t think it’ll be necessary, but I’ll keep it on hand.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I should get some sleep. I’ve got another practical lesson with Deaton, in the morning.” He sighed. This druid training was really taking a lot of his time and effort but he needed to be able to defend the pack, if another threat came through town. Scott and Deaton were pushing him to work harder and harder with each lesson.

  
John nodded getting up to leave. “All that druid and magic stuff is still a bit too much, but I guess it’s been good for you. You seem a lot more focus and confidence lately.” He patted his shoulder and headed out of the room. “Goodnight Stiles.” Stiles grinned and turned out the light. Tonight had been a lot better than how it began but he was kind of glad Derek had maimed Scott, if it had led to this. He was finally going on a date with Derek. He sighed and drifted off to a restful sleep.


End file.
